


Mute

by SassySatan666



Series: Servamp Short Stories [6]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySatan666/pseuds/SassySatan666
Summary: It should have been much simpler to not talk at all; to prevent his heart from speaking the feelings that hadn’t existed since centuries ago. It craved for the gentle care of a relationship - even one that would include shouting or fighting. It wanted to be loved, and yet, he didn’t.
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Series: Servamp Short Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811581
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Everything, Servamp





	Mute

He was afraid of saying the godforsaken words again, to whisper gentle care into his partner’s ear. He didn’t want to say three  _ simple _ words, his heart pumping ice every time he saw his Eve smile. He didn’t want to tell Licht that he loved him because that would mean accepting that he  _ could  _ love again. He’d caught himself in the process of saying  _ it  _ multiple times, straying from the conversation and taking a moment to halt any internal ramblings. 

Maybe it wasn’t the death of his past Eve that he was afraid of.

He had said it was an ‘off-day’.

That he needed time to figure a few things out.

Easy. 

It should have been much simpler to  _ not  _ talk at all; to prevent his heart from speaking the feelings that hadn’t existed since centuries ago. It craved for the gentle care of a relationship - even one that would include shouting or fighting. It wanted to be loved, and yet, he didn’t.

There was a certain fear forever engraved into any emotional connection he could have, a painful slit across the neck that he foolishly stuck out. He was shaking against the memories, the painful feelings of care that he wanted to treasure, to hold dear. To keep as his own and to never let go. But he had whispered it once, a rejection that carved deeper than any decapitation,  _ “Je t'aime, Ophelia…”  _

Shaking his head and rubbing at his face, he glanced up at the mirror that reflected more than the pitiful state of none other than himself. Groaning slightly, he stared ahead, his mouth outlining the words that should be so  _ easy  _ to say. 

They weren’t.

Something about the rhythmic hum of the meaning would remain no matter what language it was spoken in - something painful in its own right. The mere utterance of the phrase could crumble quicker than the stone that his heart seemed to represent - a broken piece of gray slab that was meant to be cold against each wave of blood, of love. 

He didn’t want to risk it. Not again, never again.

Pressing against his reflection, he waited until it splintered, shards digging into his palm. Ripping off a piece of glass, the gap continued to reflect his broken heart despite its empty state. 

_ It’s better this way. _

The glass was pressed to his throat, a quick flick of his wrist leaving him unable to speak - his voice forever lost. There would be no more acting verbally, no more yelling. He wouldn’t be able to love again.

_ It was for the best. _

He shouldn’t be able to love again. To continue feeling the ever-chipping chill in his heart. Yet, no matter how deep he cut, the ice was lifting.

Hyde still loved Licht.

But now he wouldn’t be able to tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys!! This is definitely one of the shorter stories i have, though i feel like its almost better that way (or because i was too lazy to edit it more lmao)


End file.
